


Venom In His Veins

by AlienShawty



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Frottage, Hange at the End, Hate Sex, I just love their dynamic, M/M, One Shot, Only Jeager bro I'll Ship Levi With, Smut, Very Self Indulgent If I Do Say So Myself, did not proofread, very explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29303826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienShawty/pseuds/AlienShawty
Summary: "In his mind, Zeke deserved to die; he was simply too despicable to live. Yet, his body seemed to betray his thoughts..."Zeke and Levi hate the shit out of each other. However, their activities in a secluded room on that airship might say otherwise.Spoilers up to and through episode 8 of the new season!
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Zeke Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Venom In His Veins

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but Zeke is the only Jeager I’ll ever ship Levi with. They hate each other, plus one has dark hair and the other has light hair...That’s a match made in heaven to me LMAO
> 
> Anyway, I couldn’t stop thinking about that juicy tension between Zeke and Levi in ep. 8 on that airship. I love writing Zeke (even if I suck LOL) and I take every opportunity to smut his ass out in my fics. I wrote this instead of paying attention to my Zoom lecture so it's a little all over the place...I knew if I went back to really proofread and edit then I'd spend hours doing that and overthinking it. So I didn't! Pardon the typos, wrong past/present tenses, and overall ridiculousness before we even start...and Enjoy !!

“I hate y—Ah!” Levi grunted sharply and threw his head back with each divine pound of Zeke’s hardness into him, angrily reveling in the undeniable pleasure Zeke was giving to him.

“The only thing you hate, _Captain Levi,_ is how much you need this," Zeke smugly shot back, hammering steadily into Levi from behind, his hands gripped on the shorter man’s waist. “How much you want me and need me!” Levi panted and gritted his teeth, unwilling to display the ecstasy that surged through his body with each of Zeke’s unrelenting motions.

“Only thing I need is for you to shut the fuck up and move faster!” Levi spat out in a hushed and irritated tone, “We don’t have much time here if you haven’t noticed!” Levi’s hands made harsh contact against the wooden floor; he winced at the dull pain of his bare knees chafing against the floor as well. 

“As you wish, _Captain Levi_ ,” Zeke mocked, accelerating his motions. Suppressing his own moans, Zeke meticulously tracked his hands under Levi’s damp uniform jacket about his bare, moist abdomen, brushing over his painfully-erect nipples in a manner that only _seemed_ accidental. Levi keened at this, and his battle-weary hand found its way to his aching erection, glistening and jutting out from him in such a way that demanded contact. 

Levi rolled his eyes at the vile man, especially at his flippant usage of his ‘Captain’ title, but quietly found himself bemused by his nerve. Only Zeke had the audacity to address him so insincerely, others wouldn’t dare. Deep down though, Levi knew that Zeke could spout whatever nonsense in these moments, so long as he didn’t stop.

Pre-come pooled onto the floor under the duo as Levi’s fingers danced torturously on his own erection; he smeared the fluid that seeped out onto his shaft with each slow stroke. 

Zeke readjusted his position as he continuously drove himself into the shorter man. He laid his body flush to Levi’s, stiff nipples grazing his back oh-so tantalizingly. Reaching a hand underneath his body, he tweaked at Levi’s erect nipples with deft, wanting fingers, earning a desperate cry from him. The sensations were heavenly for the both of them.

“Can’t believe,” Levi started, lips quivering and legs trembling, “your hands regenerated so quickly, you fucking freak!” Levi rutted his hips against Zeke’s crotch, the needy action discordant with the previous insult he launched at the man.

“Your mouth says one thing, yet _this_ thing says another,” Zeke said, firmly grasping Levi’s hand that worked his dribbling erection. It was true—to say Levi hated Zeke was an understatement. In his mind, Zeke deserved to die; he was simply too despicable to live. Yet, his body seemed to betray his thoughts. With each delicious snap of Zeke’s hips, each pinch of his nipples by his hands, each heavenly bump against his prostate with his impressive girth, Levi’s need for Zeke coursed rampantly through his body like a venom he didn’t want the antidote for.

“Just let go of your hate for this moment and succumb to me,” the statement a breathy, hot suggestion in Levi’s ear. “You know you want to!” Zeke’s voice boomed. Truthfully, Levi wanted to scream, allowing that fire that had been building inside him an escape, but at this point he was more concerned with others on the airship hearing them. The slapping and squelching of their action was as noisy as it was intoxicating.

“You’re too damn loud!” Levi warned irritably.

Zeke latched onto Levi’s shoulder, effectively muffling his moans. He suckled on that sweet spot between his neck and shoulder, before sloppily dragging his wet mouth to Levi’s ear. Pleasure tingled through Levi as he felt the bristly beard brush around his neck area. 

“This better, _Captain_?” Zeke questioned assuredly, huffing hotly into the shorter man’s ear. Upping the ante, Zeke tugged on his earlobe and tweaked his nipples; Levi wailed audibly with pleasure. The yelp of arousal earned a proud grin from the blond, urging him to taunt, “And you say I’m the loud one!”

Levi pressed his lips shut, struggling to maintain composure and quiet himself. Zeke moved his hand to Levi’s mouth and uttered a single word, “Suck.”

“I’m not sucking your damn fingers!” Levi growled quietly, only partially repulsed by the man’s proposition. 

“It’s the only way you’ll be able to keep quiet. Not a bad idea, huh?” Zeke suggested, his hand suspended in front of Levi's mouth.

Thinking it through, Zeke wasn’t necessarily wrong. Levi breathed angrily through his nose, then complied; he wrapped his wet lips around the blond’s warm fingers and moaned around them. He’d never say it aloud, but he was undoubtedly enjoying this.

The new sensation aroused something in Zeke, too. He had never halted his pumps inside Levi and he was getting rather close, orgasm approaching him at a high speed. Levi moaned around his fingers sensually once more and that would prove to be his undoing. 

Zeke slammed himself into Levi so forcefully, they both collapsed; Levi was pressed against the wooden floor, his erection trapped in between the floor and his stomach, while Zeke pile-drove him through his own climax. Levi felt the hot, thick spurts inside him and squirmed under him in near-total submission, reveling in his finishing thrusts and moaning quietly into the air. 

Zeke slowly pulled his pleasure-limp penis out of Levi, lazily watching some of his fluids leak out of the man and smiling. He plopped down, his eyes glazed as he watched Levi turn over. Levi crawled over to him and sat in his lap, grinding his hardness against Zeke’s softness. His eyes widened at the sudden contact and Levi nearly cracked a smile, deviousness evident behind those gray eyes.

“Think because you got yours, that we’re all done?” Levi moved his hand so it cradled both of their penises together, more of his pre-come smearing onto Zeke. He could only wince and hold onto the floor; he wanted so badly to shake free from this overstimulation, but now all he could do was writhe under Levi in submission. “That’s not how this works!”

Zeke grabbed the smaller man’s body, pulling him close to remove any space between them, and sucked on his neck. He trailed a pointed tongue across Levi's neck, even scattering a few hungry kisses on his jawline. A surprised and delighted moan escaped Levi, his face contorted into one of both agony and ecstasy. “Let me help you, _Captain_ ,” Zeke teased into Levi’s neck. He sucked once more, and that last sensation completely eroded Levi’s control. Zeke felt Levi gush against him, his penis twitching and throbbing wildly, as he thrusted sloppily on top of the blond through his climax.

Levi summarily removed himself from Zeke, awash with the shame and clarity that always came after he did. Wiping sweat off his body, he tossed Zeke his pants and they both redressed in a tense silence. Zeke looked as though he wanted to say something, but Levi’s intimidating glare prevented him. His glare was diverted to the door as he heard a knock.

“What’s going on in there?” Hange yelled through the door, naturally curious.

“I had to rough up our esteemed guest a little, nothing to worry about.” Levi coolly answered.

Hange nodded and answered, “Understood, let us know when you’re through!”

“Sure thing.” Levi listened closely for Hange’s descending footsteps as they headed away from the door, likely off to check on Onyankopon.

Zeke’s mouth stretched into a cheeky smile. “If anything, it was me doing most of the roughing up,” he clarified, giving Levi a wicked glare through his glasses. Levi silenced him with a smack across the face.

“Shut up, you hairball!” Levi yelled, snatching the rope off the floor to tie the man back up.

Zeke eyed a wet spot on Levi’s behind and smiled smugly, as his fluids were still clearly oozing out of the shorter man. Zeke's eyes followed the man tying him up, and Levi felt his eyes on him. He elected to ignore the gaze, ignoring the man whose load he so willingly took. He then exited the room, leaving Zeke alone with the passion, lust, and shame that wafted around the room, a result of their tryst.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope U liked it! :-)


End file.
